


Winter Wrath

by fieryhuntress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla/Danny/Laura at the annual Summer Society bonfire that may or may not result in the accidental summoning of a wrath demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wrath

“Are you sure it is wise for us to come with you this weekend?” Laura asked for the second time during the two hour drive.

Carmilla sighed from in her book, something old and musty and probably involving stupid women written by stupider men. Danny sighed as well, and said from the driver’s seat, “Yes, the rest of the Summer Society are bringing their partners as well.”

“But, you are bringing both of us. And they aren’t too fond of either of us, after last term,” responded Laura from the back seat.

“Yes, Cupcake. But, I am rather certain that the Amazon knows what she is doing.”

“Such wonderful optimism, Kitty,” Danny said, a smirk on her lips at the last word, “Be anymore up and we will have to wonder about you.”

Carmilla ignored her, until there was a puff of black smoke which migrated back to the backseat, and she reappeared, buckling herself in.

“Damnit, Carm, can you not do that in a moving car, please?” Danny said, agitated, nearly stepping on the brakes. “Really messes with my ability to not hit things.”

“Well, Xena,” Carmilla said in that almighty voice she affected so often during the filming sessions they had to go through from Laura, “we know how much I love being called Kitty.”

Before Danny and Carmilla could bicker anymore while they were in the car, they arrived at the campsite, snow visible on the trees and many other jeeps and four wheelers parked in the nearby lot.

“Yay, we’re here,” Laura said, slight mock enthusiasm in her voice. She quickly disengaged and got out, going to get her stuff from the top, until she remembered that Danny and Carmilla had been the ones to get the stuff up there. So, she stood and waited for her girlfriends to stop bickering in the car and get out. Of course, when she checked, she was reminded that they were dating each other along with dating her, with full sight of them making out in the backseat. She blushed at first, and then smiled, glad that they had stopped bickering for the time being.

Before they could progress any further, she knocked on the window, and saw the two of them look up and notice her waiting. Sighs could be seen, as they disentangled and walked out opposite doors.

“Cupcake, that was not very polite,” Carmilla said, her tone sultry. A bit of red dotted her lip.

“Yes, well, letting you feed while I waited to get our stuff was not nice either,” Laura retorted, as Danny pulled down the bags, after applying a bandaid or two.

“She’ll have us both by the end of the weekend, Laura,” was Danny’s response.

“Yes, but first, she has to survive all of your Sisters, won’t she?” the tiny girl playfully called back. Carmilla was unimpressed, and perhaps a little panther slid into her eyes, but she shrugged, kissed Laura’s neck, and then carried all of the bags towards the lodge they were to call their home for the weekend. One good thing about being a threesome; no one else wanted to stay with them.

The three of them got the cabin set up, the bags unpacked, the fire stoked, the giant cat toy Danny had bought for Carmilla as an early Christmas present (which Carmilla had tried to leave at the room, but Laura had packed).

Currently, Danny was wrestling with the firewood outside, probably chopping some more in case it was needed. Laura was on her laptop finishing up some last minute homework before the semester ended. Carmilla had been curled up with her book on the couch, but was currently annoying Laura in her panther form to play with her. The vampire may be over 300, but she loved to play with her girls as a giant cat.

After ten minutes of it, Laura gave up with a loud sigh. “Okay, Carm. You win. What does the huge kitty want to do?”

Which were her last words before a large panther leapt on her, drove her to the ground, and her vampiric girlfriend was kissing her passionately, a little bite here and there.

Their fun was interrupted a few minutes later, when their hands were grasping and their lips were plump, by the entrance of Danny who dropped something heavy on the floor and the two of them broke apart.

“I keep getting interrupted today,” Carmilla said, standing up and smoothing her clothing out. “So, if you two will excuse me, I will be in the bedroom, reading, until we have to go to this insufferable bonfire tonight.” Carmilla then picked up her book and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Before Danny could start, Laura put her hand on the tall ginger’s arm and said, “Leave her. This means we have time to cuddle while we wait for the sun to start to set.”

That put a smile on Danny’s face and the two of them sat down to watch some Christmas movie on TV, Danny holding Laura as she sat in the taller girl’s lap. They cuddled, kisses were had, and Danny was slept on at one point. Danny didn’t move for an hour, love for the tiny girl in her arms overpowering.

A few hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Danny woke Laura, and the two of them collected Carmilla, who was a bit surly because apparently she was thirsty.

“Carm, you can just ask,” Laura said, pulling her hair aside and exposing her neck, “We’re your girlfriends, we know you need to feed and you have barely had any today.”

Carmilla smiled, thankful for the tiny girl, and began to feed gently. Her teeth rasped across skin, her breath hot on Laura’s neck, making sure that every movement on her part would elicit some pleasurable sound from her tiny girlfriend, before biting and starting to drink the blood that began to flow from the bites. When she had finished, she licked up the last drops, and applied bandaids to the wounds.

The three then pulled on boots and jackets, and walked out into the winter wonderland, and towards the middle of the forest, where the bonfire was being held.

The bonfire followed the dinner that they roasted over the smaller fires dotted around the site. Mostly hot dogs and the like, but it was decent food, and even Carmilla enjoyed it. But, for the main event, they all sat around a huge fire pit, lined with kerosene soaked logs, and it was Danny’s job to light the bonfire.

She pulled out a match, struck it, and threw it in, and a few minutes later, the whole thing was crackling, smoking, and then the first embers poked out and started to consume, until the fire was roaring and huge and then something different for the setting happened.

They could hear chanting, almost as if there were people standing in the shadows of the woods, and as the chanting grew, so did the flames, until they stood taller than even Danny, and the roar of the flames took on less of a natural sound and more of a guttural bestial growling anger noise. And then, the shadows started to appear in the flames. Growing, shifting, combining into something more, something huge and bestial and horrible.

As the chanting and the flames and the anger reached a fever pitch, a deep purple leg came through the flames, followed by a huge hulking purple form, looking like a cross between a wolf, a raptor, and a lion, the demon strode out of the flames, and fixed Carmilla and Laura with its horrible sight. As it stepped further out, more of its horrid body could be seen. The six legs ending in claws as long as forearms, the twin tails whipping side to side, the horns standing tall behind ears, the teeth long, the mouth wide open to bite and rip and devour.

Each step brought it closer and closer to the two girls, Danny’s sisters moving away. Danny was shocked that her sisters could be this terrible, trying to sick some wrath demon on her girlfriends. But, she found when she tried to get over to them, that it was to no avail, something was holding her back as well.

“Carm, it appears we are on the menu tonight.” Laura was scared, and trying to hide behind Carmilla, knowing she could probably take on a demon.

“Yes, Cupcake, it seems that our beloved Amazon’s Society didn’t let her know that they invited us to sacrifice us. Perhaps we’ll have to take care of that. The big puppy can’t even move,” Carmilla’s voice was light but the barely restrained anger lay beneath the surface. No one threatened her girls and got away with it.

The next moment, she felt a rush of air, and heard Laura fall to the ground, groan in pain, and saw that one of the two tails had whipped out and struck the tiny girl. Carmilla’s vision narrowed as it only did when Laura was in danger, or sometimes when Danny was, and the next thing that anyone knew, there was a rather large, impressively pissed off panther clawing, biting, tearing at the wrath demon. With everyone’s attention somewhere else, Danny felt her bonds break, and picking up a fire poker, lunged at the demon, and began to stab at the exposed flesh, prodding under armored pieces, and doing massive damage.

While that happened, Laura was tending to her arm wound. It wasn’t hugely bad, just a lot of blood and exposed skin, and they would have to tend that, but it wasn’t that bad. Mostly a flesh wound. Shouldn’t be tooo….hard….to clean. The darkness then slid in, and she was out.

The demon was bleeding from numerous cuts and wounds, it was limping, and soon the Amazon and the panther got it back into the fire, and ended that particular one. The demon was banished, and Danny rounded on her sisters while Carmilla roused Laura and tended to her wound.

The next morning found the threesome ensconced in their cabin, Laura’s arm bandaged and no longer bleeding, Carmilla drinking from her soy milk, and Danny apologizing for the fiftieth time to her girlfriends.

“I’m really sorry. If I had known…”

But, she was interrupted by Laura from her spot on the couch. “Danny, honestly, it is okay. We are all fine, my arm will heal, and your sisters know not to mess with you or Carm, and probably to not try anything against me. It’ll be fine. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the weekend we have, cuddling and maybe exchanging actual Christmas presents.”

Danny leaned down, took hold of Laura’s chin, and kissed the tiny girl with love and affection. “That sounds wonderful, Laura.”

Carmilla sauntered over, saying, “Well, the Cupcake needs to rest. So, maybe we should bring her her gifts, and watch the insufferable Christmas specials she brought with her.”

And, so that day, they exchanged good gifts, and watched a marathon of the Doctor Who Christmas Specials, tiny Laura between Carmilla and Danny, both hugging her and each other, and cuddling while arguing about the implausibilities of what they were seeing. They never touched on the science, only the stupid things like “But something that size would never react like that, alien or not”.


End file.
